In Gyi Yoon
In Gyi Yoon (Queen) is an S-Class fighter, a student of Wild’s High and the current champion of Wild’s League. She is close friend of Jae Gu's and has a crush on him only realizing it later on in the story. Queen is a young woman who has long, blonde hair and lilac eyes. She has a slender figure as described by Moon Young who complements Queen’s body type in terms of battling speed. When dressed in the Wild’s High uniform she has her hair down and kept neat. When wearing her combat gear her hair is always tied in a high ponytail with most of her hair kept out of her face. In regards to formal attire her hair is often seen being curled or tied up in a way that complements her facial structure. In terms of attire, Queen often wears the Wild’s High Uniform. When not wearing her uniform Queen wears various different outfits, when attending formal events or visiting Jae Gu outside school hours. She has two gears for combat; the first one consists of a tank type that extends past her shorts giving an impression of a dress, though the tank top can be substituted for a sports bra on various occasions. The second gear she wears a white hoodie with two red stripes on the arm with a black long tank top underneath; her pants are often black and end above the ankles. Initially Queen is portrayed as being cold and harsh to those who upset her or meet her for the first time. She does not portray many emotions when surrounded by people often keeping an emotionless face and keeps her emotions in check. However, behind closed doors Queen often shows her true personality which is someone who is nervous and unsure of her feelings and actions especially in front of Jae Gu. She is shown to be blunt towards those who comment on her wealth, appearance and living life, often informing them of their discrepancies towards her and her family without losing her temper. Queen often keeps a calm demeanor and rarely shows her temper unless provoked, or those she cares about are targeted. She is shown to dislike her privacy being invaded or anything that hinders her brother’s future in terms of the YK Corporation. Queen is the first born child of the YK line, the third largest group in the financial world. As the heir, she was raised to be the leader of all fourteen company branches and to be better than any man in many fields, receiving a vast education. Queen was not only raised to be better than men but she was raised to be a man, only realizing she was a girl at the age of five. At the age of nine, Queen 's younger brother, In Seung Yoon was born. As he became the heir, Queen was finally allowed to grow as a woman. Though she felt some guilt for her burden being transferred to her brother, she was delighted that she was finally allowed to grow out her hair and wear skirts. Her happiness was short lived as some time after, she experienced her first taste of rejection from a boy whom she liked. Due to her status, she only attended public school ten days out of a month, this didn't stop her from liking the boy who sat next to her. On the day of his birthday, while he was inviting his friends to his party, Queen asked if she could join them. The boy, Ja Ho Yoo, rejected her, stating that they did not really know each other well enough and asked why she was pretending to be a nice person. He went on to say that he was unaware that she was a girl. While laughing at her, he claimed that she looked funny wearing a skirt with such short hair and told her to wear pants like she did before her brother's birth. Queen was heartbroken, it had been her first time wearing a skirt, she had even put a flower pin in her hair and bought Ja Ho Yoo a present. In tears, she poured her heart out to Driver Park, who tried to comfort her while driving her home. A few years later, during her first year of middle school, after explaining to Driver Park that she was considering appealing to her father to stop making her go to public school, stating that they often bored her, she spotted Ja Ho Yoo, whose friend noted that she was pretty. In his attempts to flirt with her, she explains who she was and how they had encountered each other previously. Shocked by the information about her status, he clarifies that he had heard a rumor that a daughter of the YK's Director went to the school not knowing it was her. Only after realizing that she is of the upper class, contrast to him being low class, Ja Ho Yoo asks for her number and invites her to his birthday party the following week. He apologizes for his actions in the past, telling her that he did have a crush on her back then which Queen realizes is a lie which sickens her. Angered by him she hits him in the face, which starts her belief that men can be cruel. In Gyi Yoon.jpg Queen's First Apperance.PNG In Gyi Yoon at the age of 9.png Q S JHY.PNG Screenshot at Jun 11 01-26-34.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-43-15.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-43-54.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-44-24.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-53-17.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-53-59.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-54-39.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-03-53.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-10-22.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-12-39.png Screenshot at Jun 11 19-00-12.png Screenshot at Jun 11 19-02-57.png Screenshot at Jun 11 19-08-14.png Screenshot at Jun 11 19-08-55.png queen_provok.jpg|Queen's being provoked queen.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters